Image recognition may be used to identify consumer packaged goods for a variety of purposes. For example, when performing an in-store shelf audit, a market research firm may use an image recognition application to identify the products displayed on store shelves. As another example, a merchant may offer an image recognition application to consumers to facilitate comparison shopping. In some examples, image recognition applications or programs attempt to identify products shown in pictures or images of a shelf taken at a point-of-sale. After the image recognition application or program has analyzed the point-of-sale image, an auditor manually reviews the results to verify the accuracy and/or make corrections. An auditor typically has to adjust or modify information in the results.